


With Just One Dr. Pepper

by TheReluctantBlue



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Comfort/Angst, Friendship, Gen, M/M, there's more but that's spoiling so read the story instead. :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 05:04:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7831363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheReluctantBlue/pseuds/TheReluctantBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"This is Dallon's favorite."</p>
            </blockquote>





	With Just One Dr. Pepper

**Author's Note:**

  * For [masterassassin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/masterassassin/gifts).



"That's a lot of Dr. Pepper you have here, son." An aging, old man says as he places the can of sodas inside the plastic. "Going to some party?"

Brendon smiles at the old clerk, taking the plastic full of Dr. Pepper and pays the clerk. "Something like that."

Brendon excuses himself, letting himself out of the convenience store. The warm light of the sun hits his eyes that he had to squint, but he ended up using his hand to block the sun's gleam.

It's early in the morning, and he's never been awake this early. Not oftenly. But it seems like a good day to go out. With the plastic full of soda's rustling against his leg, he walks towards a blue smart car along with it's occupant.

"That's a lot of Dr. Pepper, man." His friend--Kenny stated, who was fiddling with the radio on his car. Brendon puts the plastic on the unoccupied back seat as he sat himself in front of the wheel.

"You know Dallon loves these stuff, Kenny. The least we could do is give him a ton of supply since we don't see him often." Brendon explains, as he begins to start the car's engine. Their car departs from the parking lot of the convenience store, and they continue the road again.

"We're almost there, right?" Kenny mumbles as he types on his phone.

"Yeah, we're a few kilometres away from the place. We'll meet up with Dan when we get there."

The drive was quiet but comforting. Kenny has fallen asleep while a Frank Sinatra song plays on the radio airwaves. The sun still shown strongly but greenery around the almost isolated road was quite calming that he opened the car window, letting in the cool, gentle breeze of the spring air.

Saying that they're on a road trip is not exactly far off. They're going to Dallon's. That's quite the adventure enough.

Brendon slows the car down at the sight of the Great Salt Lake at the edge of the highway. He remembers that it's one of Dallon's favorite places. The vast, open blue lake stretches beyond his sight, seeing the sun sparkle against the crashing waves of the almost never ending body of water. He chuckles at the remembrance of an irony, that one of Dallon's favorite place contains one of the man's biggest fear: the underwater.

There's something unknown about the being in deep waters. Especially in the dark where something would just come out on the open. It's a vulnerable feeling and Brendon gets that fear. But Dallon's fear isn't about the unknown. It's about no one saving him when he's drowned in fear. 

Brendon would save him. He would.

Just like how he saved him from a life that would have potentially ruined him, had he not listen to Dallon's words of avoiding a notorious life.

And so, he drives again. Kenny rouses in him nap, blinking blearly from his slumber. He yawns against the back of his hand and looks out of the window as the warmth of the sun hits his face.

"Brendon, look! It's the old shack that we used to hid in one time during that storm last year. I'm surprised it's still standing." Kenny exclaims as he points on a familiar looking, run down shack. He couldn't remember how long that shack has been abandoned, but he clearly remembers being stuck in there with Kenneth and Dallon since they couldn't risk driving in such harsh weather. Staying in his small smart car is uncomfortable enough.

"Remember when we were in the rain? Me and Dallon ended up throwing mud at each other and then you got hit in the face!" Kenneth laughs at the reminiscent memory. "You were so pissed that you joined along with us despite calling it a ' _kid's game'_. 

Brendon grumbles at that. "But it _is_ a kid's game."

"Liar! You were laughing your ass off when Dallon decided to make mud angels!"

It was hilarious though. A 6'4 feet man lying on the ground making mud angels is quite a sight that he ended up laughing at the memory of it.

"You were making _mud castles,_ man. Seriously?" Brendon points out as he continues to drive. Kenny sputters beside him but he just laughs at it, making the shorter man huff in defeat.

With a only a few kilometers left, his line of vision sights the sign ' _Welcome to Salt Lake City'_. It's Dallon's home. 

From their distance, he sees the looming mountain of Grandview Peak. The peak itself is shrouded with clouds on the very top, making it such a scenic sight as the sun's rays pass through the clouds.

Their car passes by a few familiar variety shops by the streets. They pass by people living among their normal lives. This city is alive and bustling with energy at the very beginning of spring season.

Brendon stops the car at a local vintage-looking café. The sign _24 Hours Open_ blinks at them as they exited the car.

They were greeted with the warm smell of brewed coffee and freshly baked pastries as they entered the café. The café seems to be bustling with a flurry of people probably due to rush hour during work time. Most seats are taken but they soon find Dan waving towards them in a table close to the window.

"Hey guys. Want some breakfast before we go to Dallon's?" Dan offered as the two men took their seats. 

They ate their breakfast, relishing their comfortable silence despite the chatter that surrounds the café. Dan ends up telling this story where a fan greeted him before they came there.

"She was looking for you guys, of course. The fan was nice. She even gave me something." He says with a proud grin as he shows off a handmade bookmark with a cat on it. Dan doesn't read books much but he seems to like he gift.

"You don't even read books, man." Kenny pointed out as he takes a sip of his brewed coffee.

"Shut up, Ken. It's a gift. I'll keep it since she worked hard for it." Dan chimes, his gaze stare fondly at the bookmark in his hand, twirling it around with care.

As an artist, he's received various gifts from fans before. Fanarts, local gifts from the country, or handmade gifts such as the one that Dan received. It's one of the pros, having to cherish these heartfelt gifts from a number of fans. Despite the quantity of surprises that he receives each day, he values all of it. Just like Dan.

Dallon would be impressed if he said that out loud.

"Ready?" Brendon prompts as he finishes the last of his pastry. His two band mates follow after as he went to the car.

"That's a lot of Dr. Pepper, Bren. Are you giving us diabetes?" Dan notes with amusement at the sight of the Dr. Pepper cans in the back seat. Kenneth snorts beside him but he flips the guitarist off.

"Shut up and eat your granola, Dan." Brendon retorts, throwing a week-old granola at Dan that made the drummer sputter and made Kenny laugh.

"I don't know where that Granola came from but that was great." Kenny said between laughs. Dan utters a _'fuck you'_ at both of them and Brendon just couldn't hold back the giggle at the affronted drummer.

They took off again further into the small but populace city in Utah. Brendon turns on the radio, and starts singing to the sing of _Semi-Charmed Life_ by **Third Blind Eye** as Dan and Kenny join along with their Doo, doo, doo's at the song's intro.

_"I want something else, to get me through this_

_Semi-charmed kinda life, baby, baby_

_I want something else, I'm not listening when you say good-bye"_

Brendon belts out the song, as his band mates provide their backing vocals. It's fun to jam along with friends from time to time. It makes these rides more enjoyable.

He navigates the car towards their main destination. Brendon parks the car, just close by the gates of entrance. Kenny and Dan follow after him, the plastic of Dr. Pepper sodas in his drummer's hands as they step on the slightly grassy pavement of the wide, park-like place.

They pass by different stones, with names of those who have passed are etched into the stone as remembrance of those who once lived.

And so, they found who they were looking for.

 

"Hey, Dallon." Brendon greets softly, sitting on a patch of Bermuda grass beside a tombstone. He runs his fingers through the etched name on the stone, trying to remember the strokes of the written name in his heart.

" _ **Here In Lies:**_

_Dallon J. Weekes_

_1981 - 2016"_

"It's been, what, almost nine months now, huh?" Kenny says, sitting down in the patch of grass beside Brendon. Dan joins along with them, passing a can of soda at the two who were talking quietly at Dallon's stone.

Brendon opens the drink, the can of soda making a whisssh sound as the fizzy, carbonated drink's bubbles disperses. Dan toss him another can, in which he places on top of Dallon's tombstone.

"We brought you your favorite." Brendon says fondly. He turns to Dan and Kenny, raising the can of Dr. Pepper for a toast. His eyes gazes back at Dallon's unopened drink. He brings his can towards Dallon's, clinking the thin metal frame of the carbonated drink at the other.

All of them drink, letting the tingly feeling of the soda explode in their tastebuds. The drink quenches their thirst from their long journey, and he knows he'll get an earful from Dallon if he ever saw him drinking Dr. Pepper after a cup of coffee from the café earlier.

Just the thought made him smile wistfully.

"We miss you, man." Dan says after taking a gulp of his drink. "Brendon's been unbearable without you. Always moping around and stuff." He chuckles lightly, but there's still a weight of that laugh from the drummer that wasn't unheard of.

Brendon punches him lightly for that jab, and Kenny just giggles like a kid at their banter.

You know where the people who go have something they leave behind that you end up adapting it into your life?

That's why they're sitting here today, drinking cans of Dr. Pepper at the now high setting of the sun above their heads. They're laughing, jabbing at each other with jokes as they talk to Dallon as if he's listening, drinking his share of his favorite soda.

And then they all turn silent, as a gentle breeze hit against their skins. The soft smell of the grass mixes in the air, making Brendon close his eyes at the calming ambience of his surroundings.

He takes a deep breath, taking in the scent of fresh air on the new season of spring. 

"We'll leave you be for a bit, Bren." Kenny says softly, a hand patting his shoulder as a comforting gesture. "Take your time."

He listens as footsteps rustle against the grass, indicating two of his band mates' departure. With that, he finally opens his eyes and let's the years of unshed tears fall from his honey brown eyes.

"I miss you." Brendon chokes out, trying to keep himself from sobbing too much, but he knows it's about time he let's it all out.

He places his soda beside Dallon's. His shaking hand then turning to caress the cold granite stone of Dallon's name. "I miss you so much. You left so soon, you didn't even give me a chance to tell you I love--"

Brendon bites his lips, stopping himself from continuing. He thought he could do this. He thought he could finally face Dallon. But not like this. Not like this.

"I'm sorry. F-For everything." Brendon tries again, smiling sadly as he stares at the droplet of tears that had fallen on the tombstone. "You deserved better. And I wish I could have made you see that you deserve better." He chuckles bitterly, choking on the lump on his throat. "But I heard I've been good at ruining people better than helping them. Don't you think so?"

There was no response, of course. He's talking to a person long gone for months, buried under the ground of this grassy field. But then, Dallon's always been a quiet guy.

"Your wife probably still hates me deep inside for not looking out for you, but we're starting to work things out. Especially since Amelie and Knox still watch the band even though..." Brendon trails off, not saying _'even though you're gone'_ out loud. The idea already hurts, saying it out loud is like stabbing himself in the heart.

"Thank you, for staying as my bassist even with all the shit I throw at you. We'll never forget you." Brendon says almost inaudibly but with a sincere promise, taking back his drink beside Dallon's and gulps in the soda in one take. _'I love you.'_ Brendon's thoughts say for what he lips could not. He clenches tight on the can as he finishes, discarding the empty can beside him as he wipes his mouth with the back of his hand.

Kenny and Dan return beside him, giving him a sympathetic gaze. It's their turn to talk to Dallon. Kenny tells him stories of his son, Dean and how he started to walk. And Dan mentions the fan that gave him a bookmark earlier at the cafe. Brendon just listens to them, his eyes still gazing at his bassist's name on the granite stone.

"It's time to go, Bren." Dan says eventually, as Brendon blinks himself into the realization that the sun is almost setting. The wind starts to pick up as the sky starts to darken with the setting sun. 

Kenny retrieves the empty cans into the plastic, taking the disposed drinks with him and throws it to the nearest trash can. The only soda remaining is the untouched Dr. Pepper placed on top of Dallon's grave.

With one last touch, he brings the can to his lips, leaving a lingering kiss on the can and places it back on top of the cold stone.

"See you again." Brendon promises, gazing at the can of Dr. Pepper with an aching smile.

The sun has fallen by the time they left the cemetery, but Brendon's smile hasn't fallen as his thoughts return to the can of Dr. Pepper that they left behind for Dallon.

 _"I love Dr. Pepper!"_ A phantom memory of someone's voice exclaims in Brendon's head. The voice tugs his heart from the memory, but it's a good one. A good memory. He loves it.

Brendon has loved it for years.

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt was inspired by masterassassin's phrase from the Brallon Tumblr Drabbles story:
> 
> "Once there he aimlessly wandered through the aisles for a while and eventually ended up buying nothing but a few cans of Dr Pepper, sad small smile on his face."
> 
> That's what inspired this prompt. I left out a few things, like cause of death or stuff like that, but the story here is probably just the friendship surrounding these four and how they cope with loss of one of them. (And a small unrequited love, if you squint) Not sure if I did it right, but I hope you get what I was feeling when I wrote this. 
> 
> I DON'T OWN DR. PEPPER OKAY??? JUST SAYIN' JUST IN CASE I GET SOME WARNING.
> 
> (And honestly I'm pouring out all my sad feelings that I didn't get to meet Dallon in person despite being in the same country as him when he was here in the Philippines. I wanna hug him and thank him so bad that I still cry about it, really.)
> 
> ANYWAY: I hope you have a great day! Mistakes are on me, sorry about that! Thanks for reading this!


End file.
